


On the Road

by Lostane



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Early Days, M/M, Touring
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: 199x，在巡演路上。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 5





	On the Road

他们第一次到欧洲大陆巡演的时候，诺尔从车窗里往外看就能看到法国乡间一望无际的平坦田野。太阳还没露出地平线，天色苍白而温和。巡演巴士停靠在公路旁边的服务站，他们一整个小团伙、巡演工作人员和雇来的司机在巴士里休息，就像罐头里的鱼。他想到他和利亚姆的家乡，那个曼彻斯特城郊的小镇，那些层层叠叠的低矮房屋，偶尔热情过分的邻居，无论走到哪个街角都会迎面碰上的、面熟却叫不出名字的无业青年，只是拥有这些想法就令他感到无来由的厌恶。现在他们身处不知名的某处，需要到达目的地的时间比他从有记忆以来的任何一次旅行的时间更久。这让他怀有一种陌生的、不可名状的情感。

诺尔看了一会儿窗外，然后走下车。他的弟弟就坐在车旁，头发蓬乱，在一个他妈的清晨中戴着他那副可笑的列侬式墨镜。

“我们现在到底在什么鬼地方？”利亚姆问，甚至都没有扭头看他一眼。他吸了一口手上的烟。

诺尔耸耸肩。“如果有人告诉我说不在地球上我可能都不会惊讶。”他走到利亚姆身边坐下，顺势用左手摘下他用牙齿松松垮垮叼着的烟，放到自己唇边。

利亚姆扫了他一眼，又从衣兜里抽出另外一根。“希望不是。如果我现在在火星上，而身边还有一个巨大的蠢蛋，我不会只有一点点生气。”

“我倒希望你不要在大早上就开始做混蛋，这对你来说有这么难吗？”诺尔有点好笑地说。

“可能吧。”利亚姆说。至少到现在，他看起来的确不太想做个混蛋，当然很可能是因为他现在脑子还不够清醒。“你今天醒得很早。”

“你醒得更早。显然。”

“我总是醒得很早，你知道的。”利亚姆耸耸肩。

“对啊，但那不一定意味着你要在这段时间里假装成一个忧郁的哲人——”

“等等，你又对哲人知道些什么？”

“知道得比你多，行吧？”诺尔说。“听着。也不意味着你要把别人拽起来一起思考人生。在凌晨四点。”

“你是说还在老家的时候？”利亚姆从鼻子里哼了一声。“好吧，所以你不喜欢在凌晨四点和我思考人生，”他压低了声音，好像这时候还有可能有什么人在偷听似的，“但是我好像记得，干别的事情的时候，你看起来还挺有兴趣的。”

诺尔反应了一会儿。这个厚脸皮的小混蛋，他这么想着，可能也这么说了出来。

利亚姆用他独有的那种方式发出傻笑。“是我的记忆出了偏差，还是我们真的很久没上床了？”他用一种完全无关紧要的语气说，在地面上弹掉烟灰。

“如果你没有每天晚上都在上不同的女孩的话，也许就能想出原因了。”

“是吗？说的好像你在这件事上有资格评判我一样。”

诺尔还想反驳什么，但是利亚姆的手臂从身后环上了他的肩膀，脸上挂着可能是用来勾引女孩的混蛋笑容，把嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上。诺尔把他推开一点，环视空无一人的四周，然后吻了回去。利亚姆在他的唇间发出细微的声响。诺尔尝到和自己嘴里相同的烟草味。他们在水泥地面上懒洋洋地亲吻，可能有五分钟或者二十分钟。

一辆汽车从公路上呼啸而过。他们不约而同地分开往那边看去，然后同时差点被车辆卷起的尘土呛到。他们都有点硬了，但是非常理智地决定在这种情况下暂时忽视这个问题。还有的是时间。

利亚姆没有抽回他的手臂，也比刚才坐得更贴近了他一点。这感觉很好。诺尔感到他的热量源源不断地从他们接触的地方传来，就像被一团火苗拥抱一样。他在这时候似乎才突然感受到五月清晨的寒意，不由自主地颤抖了一下。天色更亮了。诺尔抬起手，从指缝间看溢出地平线的刺眼阳光。

“我有点讨厌这地方。”利亚姆毫无征兆地说。

“什么？”

“公路。就这样没头没尾地延伸到上帝知道什么地方。”他听起来像要睡着了。“这他妈有点……让人沮丧。”

诺尔思考这个问题。虽然利亚姆并没有在问他一个问题，但他觉得自己似乎应该给出答案。

“它总会到达某个地方的。”诺尔说。他能感受到利亚姆的视线在他脸颊上逡巡。

“我猜也是。”利亚姆说。

他们沉默了一会儿。然后利亚姆从诺尔身边站起，掸掸裤子上的尘土，径直向公路走去。诺尔还没来得及说什么，他就敏捷地翻过防护栏，穿过公路，又翻过一道防护栏。他打了一个趔趄，从田野里站起身，向诺尔展开双臂。太阳已经完全升起来了。

“你他妈在那边傻愣着干什么呢，诺尔？”利亚姆向他喊道。“过来，这里种着矢车菊！”

诺尔笑着摇头，但还是从水泥地上站起身。他看着利亚姆在田野里的背影。在很多年之后，他仍然会想起这个背影。

fin.


End file.
